


可靠的人

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, M/M, Twins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 泽田言纲在运动会期间落水感冒了，而他还有一项长跑没有完成。泽田纲吉决定代替自己的双胞胎弟弟去参加。是没有火炎和黑手党的普通人设定。亲情向。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sawada Kogototsuna
Kudos: 1





	可靠的人

1.

体育委员用笔尾点了点面前的表格，露出头疼的神色。

校运动会一向项目繁多，又有不少团体项目，即使有着必须全员参与的强制要求，也不免会出现报不满人的情况。而精心挑选适合填补空缺的人选，并且用各种手段劝服对方，就是体育委员的职责所在了。

“现在还缺人的是……3000米一人，1000米两人，接力一人，跳高一人，投实心球两人，以及作为趣味项目的，借物跑一人，二人三足一组。”

实心球可以拜托山本同学。虽说对方已经报了不少项目，不过这位热爱投掷运动的棒球队主力应该不会介意多扔几次球。濑户同学耐力还是挺好的，问问看他愿不愿意接下长跑的任务吧。趣味项目占分不高，可以找那些只报了一两项来划水摸鱼的家伙……

“只有一个勾的……山崎同学和……啊。”

山崎同学身体不好，连体育课都是一直申请见习，又很热心地报了好几个项目的裁判员选拔，实在不能苛责对方只填了拔河的事情。至于另一位嘛……

大名鼎鼎的废柴纲，体育课所有训练的最低记录打破者，保证所在队伍必输无疑的“不胜吉祥物”。一时间，体育委员甚至不知道对方是单纯地想偷懒，还是自觉无能不想给班级拖后腿了。

“……总之，叫他去填个缺好了，也不指望他能拿分。”

与“废柴纲”的交涉很顺利。对方嘟嘟囔囔着做不到啦、我不行啦，听到她说只是为了凑数，也就不干不脆地答应了。“好。那么除了借物跑和二人三足，跳高这边也麻烦你填一下名字了。”

“诶，为什么？！”

“总不能把负担全都压在班长身上吧。”

这个理由奇异地说动了对方。总是被人喊着侮辱性外号、真名差不多被忘却的男生从一只有点脏的蓝绿色笔袋里翻找出铅笔，在正式表格上歪歪扭扭地写下“沢田纲吉”的汉字，随后抬起头来看向这位威严满满的班委：“这、这样就行了吗？”

“嗯嗯，没错。多谢你的配合，废、咳，泽田同学。”

差点把心里念的外号脱口而出了。好险好险，不说有多么不礼貌，班长还在座位上呢，说不定就会听到这边的对话，她可不想因此引起对方的恶感。

事实上是她多虑了。班长专注地写着新发下来的卷子，被她敲敲桌面唤起注意力时还露出了有点被惊吓到的眼神——当然，很快就恢复了平时的严肃冷淡。“怎么，人选都确定下来了吗？”

班长并没有忽略她手上的表格。

“是的。现在还空缺的是3000米，1000米，接力和实心球……”

班长一边听着，一边点头：“这些将我的名字填上去就好了。请把正式表给我吧。”

“啊，拜托了，班长！”

体育委员松了口气。先前班长就说过不会先报名，等人选征集完成后再由自身填补空缺。眼下看到对方毫无怨言地接下任务，即使知道以班长的性格不会出尔反尔，却还是不由自主地想要慨叹对方的可靠。

班长将卷子折叠好收拢到一边，随后才接过表格，放在空出来的桌面上，握着先前写作业用的铅笔认真地写下“沢田言纲”的汉字。除了写法上完全没有相似之处啊……体育委员不经意看到几分钟前才写上去的另一个名字，内心感慨了一句。

就像泽田纲吉和泽田言纲，除了外貌之外，也没人看得出来他们是兄弟。

“……宇野同学。”

被这一声呼唤提醒，体育委员连忙应道：“是？”

“这个。”班长指了指体育委员先前所关注的那个名字，“他是自己想报跳高的吗？”

“诶，是、是……”在班长仿若洞察一切的目光中完全没法说谎，她只能硬着头皮换了个委婉点的说法，“稍、稍微劝说了一下哈哈……”

班长又盯着她看了几秒钟，才低下头去，擦掉跳高一栏的最后一个名字，写上自己的。

“等、班长？这样一来你就要参加五项了，真的没问题……”

“没问题。”将铅笔稳妥地放在旁边，班长带着不容置疑的态度将表格交还给她，“分散在三天之后一天最多也就两项，算不上很大的负担。”

于是体育委员也只好点头了。

“……但是！怎么说五项也太多了吧？小言还要当裁判呢！”

“跳高又不费体力。”

“只是相对于长跑而言吧？”

泽田言纲稍微别过头，表现出不想继续这个话题的意思。泽田纲吉盯着他的侧脸看了一会儿，同样扭过脸去，手指无意识地蹂躏着书包的背带。他大概能猜到言纲的想法，无非是不想让他跳跃时笨拙的姿态成为新的笑料。这份隐晦的体贴有时反倒让他觉得难堪。

泽田纲吉一点也不像泽田言纲的哥哥……除了泽田言纲本人之外，大概，所有人都是这样认为的吧？

2.

运动会在一周之后正常地展开了。身为班长的泽田言纲游刃有余地执行着自己的职责，无论是与学生会的交涉，或者帮助体育委员安排人员场地，抑或完成自己的比赛。学习成绩相当优秀的他体能上也不落下风，他很快就证明自己填补空缺的宣言并非狂妄或单纯地尽责，一连拿了两个前三。

意外出现于第二天。泽田言纲为了学校的事务比哥哥早出发十分钟，路上意外地见证了一只长毛妖怪落水的全过程。犹豫了几秒，他终于在有些尖利的呼救声中脱掉外套，跳进了河里，先是绕到那个不停挣扎的可怜虫身后一手刀打晕对方（得益于暑假做志愿救生员的经历，他知道怎样避免反过来被救助对象坑死的惨剧），再把不知道穿了什么浸了水后格外沉重的落水者拖回岸边。等去除掉头罩，他才发现对方居然是个和自己差不多大的女孩子。一点都没有英雄救美的激动心情，他在对方咳嗽着醒来的时候还松了口气庆幸不需要做人工呼吸。

女孩自称是临校的学生，为了赶上戏剧社的演出不得不提前在家换好服饰，走在桥上时因为视野受限就不小心掉了下去。泽田言纲盯着女孩身上臃肿的、毛茸茸（还湿透了）的不明覆盖物，理智地克制住了自己的好奇心。

“言！”

女孩一走，泽田纲吉就在后面追了上来。“你掉河里了？果然是昨晚睡得太晚……”

“我是自己跳下去的。”没好气地否认了对方的猜想，泽田言纲在瑟瑟的秋风中打了个喷嚏，连忙裹紧外套，“之前有人落水了……算了，不重要。你的运动服在学校吧？”

泽田纲吉拧着眉，和对方一起加快了脚步——泽田言纲是朝学校的方向走过去的，明显不是打算回家处理，而快点去学校洗个热水澡也是个不错的选择。最后他妥协地点头：“在衣柜里。”

“抱歉，第一轮就被刷下去了……”泽田言纲对拿着矿泉水和巧克力来接应的同学道歉。

本来已经越过横杆，却在最后动作失误将其碰落，完全不像是他会犯的错误。

接应的同学很好地掩藏住那一点诧异和失望，宽慰道：“没关系，班长也是这段时间太累了吧？”

泽田言纲顿了一下，胡乱点点头。他现在只想找个地方坐下。

另一边，才在先前的项目被狠狠嫌弃了一把拖后腿（字面意义上）的泽田纲吉同样露出一副生不如死的表情，把右手伸进了塞满纸条的木盒子里。

借物跑，作为趣味项目对体力的要求并不高，难度主要集中在所借之物上。什么校长的假发、校医的美女写真集、鬼之风纪委员长的袖章……出题人总是有无限的想象力，以及恶意。

闭着眼睛用祈祷的姿势把纸条捂在手里，做好充足的心理准备才小心翼翼地睁眼去看。他假装没听见周围小声的嗤笑，一字一句地念出上面的要求：

“二年A班班长的钥匙扣。”

这个题目的难度在于，目标因为长相、性格很受欢迎，曾经惨遭某些过于……执着的女同学偷窃私人用品，于是对类似的事情充满抗拒。哪怕说明是暂时借用，恐怕也会被怀疑是借口。而且对方本来就属于不太好打交道的类型，多数人在初次见面时甚至都不会有勇气向他主动发起话题。

“诶，你还真是走运。”负责人一秒变成兴趣缺缺的无聊脸，说出的话语完全不具备任何嘲讽因素。

确实。比起严肃的校长、变态的校医或者暴力的委员长之类的，这个对泽田纲吉来说完全是送分题。

泽田纲吉从赛道边很轻松地找到了正在和别人交接工作的泽田言纲。他站在边上耐心地等待着，直到泽田言纲结束交谈，打算离开的时候才挥挥手：“言。”

泽田言纲有些意外地扬眉，快步走到他身边：“等会儿再吃午饭吧，还剩一场三级跳。”

“我没饿啦！那个，钥匙给我一下。”

言纲一怔。先是下意识地从口袋里摸出一串钥匙放在纲吉手上，随后才问：“你要这个干什么……有东西落家里了？”

“是借物跑。”纲吉顺势放进自己的裤子口袋，在对方“别弄丢”的嘱咐中小心地拉好拉链。然后他带着担心的神情伸手撩开言纲的额发，将手心贴了上去。“言发烧了吗？眼神都涣散了。”

“哪有那么夸张。”言纲抓住他的手腕扯了下来，“用手心测不准的。”

纲吉唔了一声，干脆把额头贴了上去。“……感觉不烫诶。”

“就说没发烧，只是在太阳下晒太久了有点晕而已。”言纲推了一下他的肩膀，没用力。“快点回去，好不容易有个能得分的项目吧？”

纲吉最后担忧地看了自己的弟弟一眼，聊胜于无地跑动起来——虽然他跑步的速度和万米跑后半段的可怜学生没两样。

负责人接过钥匙扣仔细检验，确认参赛者没有以假乱真——话说究竟是怎么确认的啊，明明言平时也不会随便把钥匙拿出来？之后就给他记上了分。“啊……这个果然太简单了吧，还是换成泽田君的胖次什么的才能和其他条目难度一致吧。”

“……这已经属于性骚扰咯，相田同学。”而且他也是“泽田君”啊，说这话的时候能考虑下他的感受吗？

泽田言纲坚信，在秋天里普通地去河里游个泳，再穿着湿衣服疾走十分钟什么的，完全不可能让自己感冒。到下午他已经觉得头晕的症状减轻了很多，于是几乎是心情愉悦地完成了剩下的工作，虽然从他一贯的面瘫脸上根本看不出什么区别。

然后在第二天，他就从醒来时喉咙的肿痛程度体会到了什么叫病来如山倒。

他由衷地觉得，1000米和3000米没有安排在同一天真是太好了。

现在他站在赛道上，单手后撤，全神贯注地盯着前一棒的同学。现在他们班是第三，情况危急，全部希望都压在最后一棒上。出于生病状态的他注定无法发挥正常实力，难道要指望前一棒在最后十几米距离里突然爆发吗？可最快的那条道上甚至已经开始交接了。

掌心触及硬质的木棒。收拢手指，切实地感受到那重量。膝盖弯曲，迈出第一步。飙升的肾上腺素让他一瞬觉得眼前一黑，不过他连踉跄都没有，很顺畅地迈出了下一步。没工夫想那些，只要尽力去跑好了。鼻子没有堵塞，这已是最大的幸运。第三步，第四步。他紧盯着前面那人的背影，想象自己是追逐猎物的猛兽。

距离过半。他终于超过了那个人，并且将目光瞄准现在的第一。好了，只要再加把劲……！

突如其来的虚弱让他差点腿一软跪下去。即使及时稳住身形，也无法挽救四肢的无力。

‘——该死！只要再坚持半分钟——’

他尝到一点咸腥的味道。

“唔哦哦！现在第二名超过了第一名！”

完全没听清播音员槽点满满的发言，泽田言纲一跨过终点就倒了下去，把接应的人唬了一跳：“班、班长？！”

只是4x100而已，为什么会跑出大长跑的战损态啦。

完全是靠着意志力才勉强维持着半跪姿态的泽田言纲连抬手都做不到，只能强迫自己发声：“没事，只是跑得太用力了……”

接应者撑着膝盖半弯下腰，看着泽田言纲慢慢恢复平稳的呼吸才试探着把人扶起来。“班长也不用太拼命啊，下午还有3000米吧？”

泽田言纲没有答话。直到坐回座位上，他才抱着水瓶给出答复：“不会有问题的。”

他花了半个小时左右恢复过来，之后就继续活跃于裁判席上。并非没人看出他的疲惫，不过他很快就向所有人证明了那份担忧是怎样多余。泽田言纲是最可靠的，无论何时。

泽田纲吉还是在同一个地方找到了泽田言纲。这次他倒真的是来叫言纲吃饭的，从背后戳一戳对方的脊背，在纸张哗啦啦的响动中问：“言，还要多久？”

“马上。”言纲立即放下笔，带着歉意看向另外几个人，“抱歉，剩下的能麻烦你们吗？”

无论是出于真心还是客套，那些人马上就点头同意了。言纲用有些平直冷硬的声音道谢，之后无视掉旁人惊讶的神色，仿佛迫不及待地跟在纲吉身后离开。

这太奇怪了。按理说，纲吉从一开始得到的回答就应该是“再等我十分钟”“让我先把XXX弄完”之类的。

纲吉若有所思地放慢了脚步，稍微侧身朝向身旁的人。果然，一离开众人的视线，言纲就像再也支撑不住了一样，抓住他的手臂把大半的重量依托过去。

“干嘛非得逞强啊……”纲吉并不带有抱怨意味地抱怨着，进一步转身，让言纲能把额头抵在自己的颈窝间。即使早有心理准备，他还是被那热度吓了一跳。

言纲没有说话。他从那异常的热度，以及喷吐在颈间的急促呼吸里察觉到对方的状态，于是也没有勉强，只是微仰起头，同时伸手安抚性地揉弄对方的发。“头痛？”

滚烫的脸颊与侧颈摩擦着。是点头。

“头晕？”

点头。

“喉咙痛？”

点头。

“气管痛？”

摇头。

唔……也是。距离接力结束都有两个小时了。纲吉仔细想了想，实在想不出别的可能症状，于是干脆地跳到下一个步骤：“去医务室？”

摇头。

“去医务室。”纲吉把语气改成陈述，声音里很少见地带着强硬。“先吃药再吃饭。”

“……走不动。”言纲终于闷闷地开口。他原本抓住纲吉衣服的手指又紧了几分，一副要赖在这里天荒地老的架势。

“现在来个人叫你去填资料马上你就走得动了吧？”纲吉吐槽着，并且用相当冷酷的姿态推开了言纲。“好啦好啦，去医务室睡不是更舒服吗？”

稍微恢复了一点、感觉先前的表现有点丢脸的言纲，沉默地听从了兄长的命令。

3.

“不行！”泽田纲吉有些动怒地低吼起来，“你想用这个样子去跑长跑？”

一旁的温度计，水银柱还停留在38度往上的位置。

变态校医不在，多半是守在赛道边救治伤员（偷窥女学生）了，于是两人淡定（并且熟练）地翻找出退烧药和冰袋自行处理——反正那个色大叔就算在也是对男学生爱答不理的。

“总不能缺席。”泽田言纲完全没有跟哥哥吵起来的意思，平静地看向天花板。“请假的流程很繁琐，而且这一项会完全判零分。”

“那也不能——”

“纲，我饿了。”

被合情合理地打断话题，纲吉气鼓鼓地看向言纲，终于妥协地从书包里翻出便当。

“我睡一会儿，一小时之后叫我起来。”

异常体温下敏感度下降的味觉让吃饭变得十分痛苦。言纲并不感觉饿，却还是强迫自己咽下了大半个便当的食物，以便之后能以充足的体力应战。他闭上眼睛，竭力无视像是被塞了块石头的胃，正昏昏欲睡时，听到了纲吉突然充满决心的声音：

“我决定了，言。”

“……嗯？”

“下午的3000米，我去跑。”

言纲一下子清醒了。“代跑是绝对禁止的。”他挣扎着坐了起来，眼神锐利得不像是高烧中的病人，“你想被记过吗？”

“冷静点啦，别这么激动。”纲吉完全错过重点地把他按了回去，“突然起来会很难受的吧？”

言纲很不甘心地躺了回去。“你到底在想什么？”

“嗯……不会被发现的啦，毕竟我和小言长得很像。”纲吉收敛起笑意，抹了把脸，紧抿着唇摆出一副严肃模样，“你现在也无法跑出好成绩，只是完成的话，我还是能做到的。”

他刻意模仿着言纲的腔调说话。说来也神奇，他压低了声线，又调整了用语习惯，听上去居然真的和言纲一模一样。

看着仍然不太服气的言纲，他笑起来，伸手遮住对方的眼睛。“没关系，没关系，交给我吧。反正我是不会让现在的小言出医务室的。”

深知自己这位看上去性格软弱的哥哥在下定决心后是多么的固执，言纲叹了口气，放松了肌肉：“别太勉强，跑不完就放弃。”

“言才没资格说别人勉强。”

虽说在言纲面前表现出相当自信的样子，可真正以弟弟的身份与别人交谈时，纲吉还是有点怯场。

“班长，有点奇怪的样子……”

“啊，抱歉。”他马上反应过来，绷紧了神经。“没关系，只是有点头晕而已。”

于是那人信服地点点头，又去和别人聊天了。

发令枪响。少数人如离弦之箭般飞驰而出，而纲吉则很不习惯地瑟缩一下，慢吞吞地跟在臃肿的大部队后面。他从来不知道近距离听到的枪声会这么响。

一圈400米，3000米就是7圈半。纲吉才跑过两圈就已经感觉很不好了，只能揪着记忆里的零星知识点，跑在倒数第二名的后面利用对方挡风，从而减少阻力。

‘那这个人也跑远了要怎么办哦。’

眼睁睁地看着对方逐渐远离，他知道自己要是贸然加速绝对会跪在半途上，只能埋下头，绝望地继续迈动双腿。不知道是不是心理作用，他觉得现在跑起来吃力了很多。

“呼……呼……呼……”

第三次经过起点。完全只是机械地运动着，仿佛旁边举着相机走来走去的记录员都比自己的进行速度快几分。这居然才一半不到。纲吉痛苦地想着，3000米怎么这么长啊。

已经有人被扶到一旁的简易救助站了。没错，在长跑里放弃是很正常的事情，只要自己双腿一软倒下去，马上就不用忍受这种慢性折磨了……

纲吉在心里对自己说着，又向前迈了一步。

没办法。毕竟现在正在赛道上奔跑的，是“泽田言纲”啊。唯有“放弃”是泽田言纲绝对不会去考虑的选项，如果真的是言自己在这里，恐怕也会无视高热、虚弱和眩晕，哪怕是走也要走到最后一刻吧。

第四次经过终点。也许是因为肉体出于极度疲惫的状态，纲吉的思维反倒活跃起来。‘没错！我是一台……一台没有感情的跑步机器。’迈一步，再迈一步，就这么简单，猴子都会做。他想着，感觉自己好像同步了双生弟弟的发烧状态，脑子晕晕乎乎的。‘我也许真的变成机器了，’他想，‘肺都变成那什么燃，燃烧机（内燃机）了。’

于是他好像真的能感觉到有什么东西在胸腔里燃烧了。那团固执的火，在湿润的体内环境里不屈不挠地燃烧着，灼痛了气管，燃尽了肺泡，也许要把他的心脏也烧掉。

第五圈。他没想到自己能坚持到现在。从边上超过去的人是第几次超过他了呢，现在已经完全没精力考虑这些了。我只要跑到终点，他想。只要完整地跑完这该死的3000米。

第六圈的时候，他觉得自己像是要羽化了。先前他一直觉得自己的身体愈来愈沉重，不知何时却一下子觉得轻了。但又不是身轻如燕的那种轻法，而是每一脚都像是踩在棉花上。我要死掉了，他近乎茫然地想着。原来跑到想死是真的存在的啊。

我坚持不下去了。他想。我坚持不下去了。但是双腿还在违背意志地、自发地迈动，好像编好了程序就只会死板地执行的机器人。

想死。还想哭。也许他真的哽咽了一声。希望旁边摄像的人没发现吧。

他不知道自己什么时候过第七圈的。好几个人在终点等着他，焦急地唤着，班长，班长。于是他终于模模糊糊地想起来，哦，我是在帮小言代跑来着。

于是他迈过终点线的时候总算没有不顾形象地扑地大哭，而是在几人的搀扶下缓慢地跪坐在地上。像任何一个结束了长跑的学生运动员那样，他不顾气管的灼痛畅快地大口呼吸起来，按住发热的眼眶努力忍住那种酸涩感：言可不喜欢在别人面前哭。

有人给他递水。他软软地推了推，表示拒绝——现在他喝不下去。那人不以为意地收回。“不要自责啦，班长。能在生病的情况下跑完就很不错了，跑到终点就有分啦。”

接着耳边响起了七嘴八舌的，钦佩的声音。“果然班长很厉害啊，发烧也能完整地跑完呢，B班那个家伙才四圈就哭着不愿意跑了。”

“就是说，完全不需要担心班长啊！班长是最可靠的！”

“……”  
  
这些人，知道小言在发烧……！泽田纲吉突然感到愤怒。他知道这些人没有做错任何事。言纲一向无法在依赖自己的人面前露出软弱的模样，被托付了信任就会竭尽全力地去回应，能够表现出这种程度的信赖正是说明了言纲的努力有所成效。

但他还是忍不住愤怒。说不清楚理由，只是想着假若言纲是自己在这里听到这些话的样子，想着这一次，还有以后的无数次，这些人会越来越把言纲勉强自己当作理所当然的样子，就觉得无法忍受。

就和决定帮言纲代跑一样。下一刻，完全出于直觉地，他放纵自己哭了起来。

围在旁边的同学讶异地、甚至于惊恐地看着“泽田言纲”突然痛哭出声。他那样肆意地流着泪，狼狈地、难看地连鼻涕都流出来。他的胃在激荡的情绪下痉挛着，把中午吃掉的精美便当连同胃酸一起反上来。他差点因此而窒息。

那些人不知所措地愣在原地，好半天才反应过来，一部分留下来照顾他，另一部分急忙跑着去找校医。他们恐怕是直到此刻才想起了，其实泽田言纲也只是个和他们一样的十四岁少年。

纲吉最后被一个身材高大的同学背到医务室。另几个当时在场的同学跟在后面，像是不放心似的。纲吉在颠簸中几乎要睡着，听着他们低语“到了”才抬一抬眼皮，在医务室的牌子映入瞳孔时猛然想起：言还在里面！

他没有来得及阻止。某个同学已经推开了门，并且看到了在床上昏睡的人。

“……居然悠闲地躲在这里睡大觉啊。”那人皱了皱眉，找到另一张空床，“让班长在这里休息吧。”

纲吉反应过来：那些人是把言反过来当作自己了。‘一人一次风评被害，也算是扯平啦。’他苦中作乐地想。

为了稍微挽回一点名声，也是为了防止这些人试图暴力叫醒“废柴纲”让他去照顾弟弟，纲吉模仿言纲的口气，虚弱地开口：“纲昨晚被我传染了……他也在发烧……”

“纲吉”脸上明显病态的红晕也很好地佐证了他的话。

那些人不甘心地接受了这个解释。“完全靠不住啊，废柴纲。”很小声地抱怨后，他们将“言纲”放下，帮他盖好被子，似乎还留下了一个人守着他们。要怎么不动声色地跟小言换回来呢……他的意识越来越模糊。

算了，总会有办法的。靠不住的废柴纲毫无责任心地想着，放任自己陷入了沉眠。

（完）


End file.
